


Home

by kumakraft



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumakraft/pseuds/kumakraft
Summary: Touch of a moment.





	Home

A fireball slowly conjured up from the tip of Leaks’ fingers, directed at the kitten sitting on the floor. The life of this little, fragile creature, was completely at Leaks’ mercy. Just a finger flick, if he so wished, and this pitiful being would dissipate into thin air. All his traces of existence would be wiped off this world, not that he had anyone left to remember, just like…

Feeling a slight tug at his cape, Leaks snapped from his deep thought and glanced down. The magician didn’t notice that infant had crawled to his feet, completely ignorant of his ill fate that was about to be brought upon. To his astonishment, Leaks knelt down, as if his body was acting on its own accord, responding to the silent call below.

Leaks suddenly felt a light warmth spreading on his cold cheeks.  His body flinched from the sudden impact before he realized the source of this uncalled touch was Konoe’s tiny palms.

_“What the…”_

Clumsy, frail limbs that could hardly support himself, yet Konoe’s hands were planted firmly on Leaks’ face – the face that one second ago was writhing in malice towards him. The soft palms were gentle, but determined, as if he gathered all his childlike strength for that very moment.

And Konoe looked straight into Leaks’ eyes.

From the strands of ash blond hair to the identical curves of their lips, this baby face in front of Leaks was, undoubtedly, mirroring his own. And yet Leaks wondered why those eyes, full of innocent concern, didn’t really resemble his. They were unclouded by hatred, glinting like sunstones under the Moon of Light.

Those eyes, so pure and beautiful, could only belong to one cat.

_The eyes that Leaks once thought he wouldn’t mind looking into till the end of time._

 

Just a little while, he told himself, just this one moment. Leaks peeled his eyes away from Konoe’s gaze, and carefully buried his head into the tiny shoulder, indulging in this nostalgic, familiar warmth that was both so close and so far away.

\--

Home, for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble a while ago, but it still gives me Leaks & little Konoe ugly feels. Always have the impression that Leaks' connection to Konoe is more than what he shows.  
> Please cry ShuiLeaks with me on twitter @kumakraft


End file.
